


Imagination

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds herself desperate when she thinks that Finn and Poe aren't around to help her and lets her mind run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

Rey was flat on her back, resting on the bed she usually shared with Finn but she was alone. Poe and Finn had been sent off to a skirmish while she was sent to another. The situation rarely happened but usually, when they did get separated, she was always back first. This time, unlike the others, she felt something welling up in her core, something she hadn’t felt in ages since long before there was an established relationship between any of them. Rey could feel desire coiling inside of her, wishing that her two precious boys would get back to base safely and she could curl up next to them again. 

She closed her eyes, hand resting on her stomach before she found herself sliding it down and pressing against her want through her rough pants. It had been so long since she had done this. She hadn’t even known about what it was until a long while back when Jessika had told her about it. At first Rey had been confused, a bit -very- bashful about it but soon she found herself glad for the knowledge and ability. Especially when she discovered herself pining away for Finn and then Poe of all people. 

The young girl pressed a little harder, hoping that the want would die down with a little pressure but her mind flooded with the images of nights she had spent with Finn, nights she had spent with Poe. Nights she had spent with both. Rey couldn’t keep herself together anymore, tugging her pants down off her hips and getting to the best part instead of teasing herself endlessly. She slowly and gently placed her fingers there, the pads pressing against her clit a she started to rub in very slow circles. Her lips formed a little ‘O’ as she relaxed, her head resting back, nestled deep into the pillow and pulling her legs up and bending her knees. 

Rey knew what she liked but it wasn’t always the same. Sometimes, when she was alone   
she enjoyed a slow pace teasing herself into orgasm. When she was just with Finn she enjoyed taking the lead, the shy and timid beginner often desperate for touch and relief, but always willing to take the lead if he knew Rey was absolutely desperate. When she was with Poe she took full advantage of his dominance, his experience and ability. When the three of them were tangled up together she often forgot everything that happened, the world going so fuzzy that as she was pressed between them she would forget who’s hands were where. She did know however that she thoroughly enjoyed it when the two men practically used her. They never did anything without her consent.

Now she found her toes curling at the thought, her cunt dripping wet as she teased herself. She pushed two of her fingers inside and curled them slowly, her entire body quivering as she used the heel of her palm to rub against her clit. She continued on for as long as she please, giving herself small orgasms until she was fighting the drowsy haze of post-orgasmic exhaustion. She didn’t stop however and in her desperation she continued, not hearing as the door to the room opened and two very weary soldiers entered. Finn and Poe were pleasantly surprised but wiped out. It took a while for them to realize she didn’t notice them. 

Rey didn’t know she had an audience as she pushed in a third finger and started to finger herself until she came so hard that she had to bite her lip to keep a moan from escaping and notifying the entire base that she was in the midst of rubbing herself into absolute glory. Finn and Poe found themselves blushing despite having seen every reaction out of her possible. They had no clue the petite but powerful young Jedi could have so much fun all on her own.   
Under her breath she muttered their names, whispering them over and over as if the words would summon them somehow. They took it as a cue to slip over to the bed and kneel down next to her. She was so exhausted that she didn’t even respond with embarrassment but rather, a gentle smile curled up the corners of her lips and the two men chuckled.

“I knew that would work...” she giggled and reached up with her free hand to cup Finn’s face. He leaned in and kissed her temple softly.

“You look pretty spent..” he whispered but Rey shook her head.

“MmmmMmmm... Not yet..” she said coyly and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Neither of the men took their time in obeying their woman’s orders.


End file.
